1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the papermaking arts. More specifically, the present invention relates to fabrics utilized on a papermaking machine. The invention is especially applicable to the production of dryer fabrics, but also may be used for forming fabrics, press fabrics and other industrial fabrics/belts that utilize a pintle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the papermaking process, a cellulosic fibrous web is formed by depositing a fibrous slurry, that is, an aqueous dispersion of cellulose fibers, onto a moving forming fabric in a forming section of a paper machine. A large amount of water is drained from the slurry through the forming fabric, leaving the cellulosic fibrous web on the surface of the forming fabric.
The newly formed cellulosic fibrous web proceeds from the forming section to a press section, which includes a series of press nips. The cellulosic fibrous web passes through the press nips supported by a press fabric, or, as is often the case, between two such press fabrics. In the press nips, the cellulosic fibrous web is subjected to compressive forces which squeeze water therefrom, and which adhere the cellulosic fibers in the web to one another to turn the cellulosic fibrous web into a paper sheet. The water is accepted by the press fabric or fabrics and, ideally, does not return to the paper sheet.
The paper sheet finally proceeds to a dryer section, which includes at least one series of rotatable dryer drums or cylinders, which are internally heated by steam. The newly formed paper sheet is directed in a serpentine path sequentially around each in the series of drums by a dryer fabric, which holds the paper sheet closely against the surfaces of the drums. The heated drums reduce the water content of the paper sheet to a desirable level through evaporation.
It should be appreciated that the forming, press and dryer fabrics all take the form of endless loops on the paper machine and function in the manner of conveyors. It should further be appreciated that paper manufacture is a continuous process which proceeds at considerable speeds. That is to say, the fibrous slurry is continuously deposited onto the forming fabric in the forming section, while a newly manufactured paper sheet is continuously wound onto rolls after it exits from the dryer section.
The above-mentioned fabrics may take many different forms. For example, they may be woven endless, or flat woven and subsequently rendered into endless form with a seam. Woven fabrics are typically in the form of endless loops, or are seamable into such forms, having a specific length, measured longitudinally therearound, and a specific width, measured transversely thereacross. Because paper machine configurations vary widely, paper machine clothing manufacturers are required to produce fabrics, and other paper machine clothing, to the dimensions required to fit particular positions in the paper machines of their customers. Needless to say, this requirement makes it difficult to streamline the manufacturing process, as each fabric must typically be made to order.
Fabrics in modern papermaking machines may have a width of from 5 to over 33 feet, a length of from 40 to over 400 feet and weigh from approximately 100 to over 3,000 pounds. These fabrics wear out and require replacement. Replacement of fabrics often involves taking the machine out of service, removing the worn fabric, setting up to install a fabric and installing the new fabric. Because of the solid support beams for dryer sections, all dryer fabric must have a seam. Installation of the fabric includes pulling the fabric body onto a machine and joining the fabric ends to form an endless belt.
The seam region of any workable fabric must behave in use as close to the body of the fabric in order to prevent the periodic marking by the seam region of the paper product being manufactured.
Fabrics can be formed completely of spirals as taught by Gauthier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,077; which is incorporated herein by reference. In this case, the spirals are connected to each other by at least one connecting pin. In theory, the seam can therefore be at any location in the fabric body where a connecting pin may be removed. An advantage of a spiral fabric versus a woven fabric is the seam is geometrically similar to the fabric body.
The present invention provides a pintle or connecting element for use in holding together the spirals of a spiral link fabric. The connecting element deforms under compression or tension during processing, thereby reducing fabric thickness and permeability.